This invention relates generally to a device for operating a slide fastener or zipper and, more particularly, to a zipper pulling device having a hook member which may be selectively pivoted between storage and use positions relative to a handle member.
Slide fasteners such as zippers are commonly encountered on pants, jeans, garment bags, luggage, and other types of garments and containers. A typical problem with manipulating such fasteners is that when the two sides of complementary fasteners are spread too far apart, a great pulling effort upon the fastener pull tab is required in order to join the fasteners together. It is difficult for a person to maintain sufficient grip upon the pull tab to successfully join the complementary fasteners together, especially for persons having arthritis or other disorders which reduce dexterity. Another problem occurs when a pull tab becomes lodged behind a fold of material that is part of the complementary fastener arrangement.
Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for attachment to the pull tab of a slider fastener to assist in manipulation thereof. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing devices are not convenient for unobtrusive transport or storage.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a zipper pulling device which is compact and may be conveniently attached to a key ring. Further, it is desirable to have a zipper pulling device in which the hook member is pivotal between storage and use positions such that the hook member is unobtrusive and will not inadvertently become snagged.
Therefore, a zipper pulling device according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a handle member having front and rear ends with a bottom wall and opposing side walls extending between the front and rear ends. Frontward portions of the side and bottom walls are formed so as to define a narrow channel having an open top. A J-shaped hook member is pivotally mounted within the channel and is movable between first and second positions. The hook member includes a first end pivotally coupled to a shaft that extends across the channel and a free end that is dimensioned so as to be selectively received through the hole of a pull tab portion of a slide fastener. The first position is for storing the hook member within the channel and the bottom wall forms a recess for receiving the free end of the hook member at the first position. In the second position, also referred to as the use position, the free end of the hook member is pivotally rotated to extend from the front end of the handle member. Grooves formed in the side walls within the channel seat the hook member in either the first or second position, as desired.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide zipper pulling device to assist people in manipulating a zipper against resistance to such manipulation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which folds into a compact, unobtrusive structure for convenient storage or transport.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which does not inadvertently snag clothing when not in use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which aids a person with reduced dexterity to manipulate a zipper.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be carried on a conventional key ring so as to be readily available when needed.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.